All The Times Chloe Got Jealous
by psanjuan
Summary: One shots of jealous!Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**All the times Chloe Got Jealous**

**Note:**

**These are just drabbles of jealous!Chloe from different verses. They're not exceptionally written and are only meant for me have some outlet so don't expect much. **** Just having fun and writing whatever comes to mind. **

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 - Secret Love Song**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"What the heck are you doing, Chloe?" Aubrey asked. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her redhead bestfriend who was unable to tear her eyes away from her phone - fingers tapping furiously as her face adapted the color of her hair.

"Let me just…." Chloe huffed in annoyance but mot once did she look up from her phone as she continued to type.

With an eye roll, Aubrey internally acknowledged that she had a pretty decent idea as to what the other woman was up to.

"What is it this time?" The blonde hissed.

"Bitch had the audacity to drop this stupid _Secret Love Song_ thing!" Chloe said through gritted teeth.

She was _fuming_.

Aubrey tried to snatch the redhead's phone but her action was futile since Chloe had a vice-like grip on the device.

"You need to stop obsessing with her. It's just –"

"Well _she _needs to stop obsessing with _my _woman!" Chloe snarled.

Aubrey could only sigh in defeat. There was no use talking Chloe out of anything that involved one Beca Mitchell. To be honest, she really could not blame Chloe from acting out. Heather Lewis – the pop sensation who shot to fame less than year ago – had made it her mission to go after the timid pop-star-turned-music-producer Beca Mitchell. No, she wasn't subtle about her flirtation but she managed to get away with them because she was playful and charming as hell. Heather Lewis called it harmless crush. Chloe Beale called it an act of war.

And if there was one thing Chloe was keen on doing, it was to finish the war she did not start.

One burner account after the other.

Aubrey watched as Chloe narrowed her eyes at the device in her hand before she threw it against the cushions. Ever since Heather Lewis caught Chloe's attention, the redhead went after the brunette singer ferociously.

It started out pretty small. One negative Instagram comment here and there – mostly quips about how Heather should "let go of her fantasies because Beca Mitchell was happily taken" or how "pathetic" her latest remarks were.

Or how a "brunette-brunette pairing never worked" in real life.

Things escalated to a more serious level when Chloe demanded the rest of the Bellas to join her army and troll Heather Lewis full force after a particular late-night interview with the singer left Chloe in rage.

Lily was the most enthusiastic participant to no one's surprise.

Aubrey did not want to be a part of it but eventually acquiesced once Chloe started to talk about loyalty and years and years of _sisterhood_.

Beca for her part, was completely oblivious about the Bellas' "work".

Aubrey, in her initial quest to put an end to the madness, went to talk to the producer and demanded that she "do something about it". Beca just rolled her eyes but in the end sat down with Chloe and told her in no uncertain terms that the redhead had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Over the years, Beca became very adept with dealing with fame. She knew the battles to pick and most of the time ust completely ignored everything.

"Just ignore it. She will –"

"Ignore it?" Chloe huffed in annoyance. "People are shipping them! They're cheering her on and telling her to go after what she wants!"

"Chloe –"

"And we know what she wants!"

"Sure. But what she wants is irrelevant. What matters is what Beca wants." Aubrey shrugged. "And it's not Heather Lewis."

Chloe crossed her arms as she pouted. "It better not be."

Aubrey snickered.

She adored Chloe. She really did. But she can be ridiculous at times. She understood the fear that fueled those actions though.

Chloe waited _years _for Beca.

Four years of watching from the sidelines as Jesse _took_ Beca away from her.

Two more years of torture in Brooklyn as they shared a bed and a life but not _that _kind of love the redhead longed for. Two years of the both of them casually seeing other people while silently hoping _they_ were dating.

Then there was that three-week post-USO tour where Chloe _tried _to cease waiting and move on with Chicago but ultimately failed because she could not, for the life of her, get her rage in check. While on a Skype "date" with Chicago , she was distracted by the barrage of notifications from the Bellas group chat and against better judgment, she excused herself to read the messages. She instantly flared up at the news of a Beca-Calamity fling and went into a tear-filled rant bout how unfair it was that some no-talent Aussie got to be with Beca sooner than she could. The sound of Chicago clearing his throat snapped her out of her Beca-induced ramblings. The soldier just shook his head and looked at the redhead knowingly and wished her luck before signing off for good.

They eventually got together about a week later when Chloe all but threw all caution in the wind and flew to L.A. to tell Beca that she was in love with her and that "if you are in love with me too, then we should totes just be together!"

The rest was history and Beca and Chloe have been together for two years since that fateful day. Two years of Chloe berating herself for not acting on her feelings sooner because damn, Beca had been an incredible girlfriend. Two years that saw Beca getting her dream job as a music producer after rupturing her leg – literally – on her way backstage after her final city tour. The injury sidelined Beca but with Chloe by her side, she saw the silver lining and encouraged Beca as she spent more time behind the scenes producing and creating music.

"Chloe, you have nothing to worry about." Aubrey assured her bestfriend. "Beca is too busy helping you build your dream life together to even entertain those nonsense."

And it was true.

As soon as they got together, Chloe dropped out of Vet School since she figured out quite too soon that it was not for her. So she moved to L.A. upon Beca's invitation and easily scored a gig at DJ Khaled 's wife's foundation. Chloe was tapped to be a part of the foundation's arm that gave free performing arts lessons to poor kids. Chloe fell in love with her role instantly and as a testament to her dedication, got promoted as an assistant director of the said arm. They were _building _ their dream house and all their friends were certain that marriage was coming soon.

But yes, Aubrey understood Chloe.

They had went through so much to get to where they were and what they got now? It had to be protected.

"That's exactly why I'm so pissed Bree! I feel like she's trying to ruin us!" Chloe said as she shook from extreme irritation. "Sure, we don't go out of our way to flaunt our relationship but we don't hide it either. And she knew Beca's with me so I just find it disrespectful."

"That, and you also just hate basically anyone who dared to look at her." Aubrey teased.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. She should stop looking at the food on someone else's plate."

"Well you know what they say, Chloe…the food on someone else's plate is always more palatable."

"You're not helping."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Baby…." Beca chuckled as she hugged Chloe from behind. The redhead squirmed out of Beca's embrace but the brunette was quick to tighten her hold.

"You think you're funny?" Chloe snarled.

"I was joking!" Beca laughed, then playfully peppered Chloe's face with kisses.

"Get off me!"

"Nah."

"Beca!"

"Yes, baby?"

" You're a little shit you know that?"

"Whoa! You're so pissy tonight!" Beca goaded but she kept her tone playful.

"Pissy? You think this is pissy? I'll show you _pissy _alight." With all the force she had, Chloe roughly pulled out of Beca's embrace and faced her. "Try to come near that bin and you'll see." Chloe warned. "Come on." The redhead challenged.

Beca was seriously nervous this time as her eyes drifted between Chloe and the trash bin. She got home about half an hour ago with a box of pineapple upside-down cake from _Heather _ \- who, to her credit, gave away about 10 boxes of the cakes she made herself to members of Beca's label _just because_. In hindsight, Beca realized she shouldn't have bought the box home in the first place. Instead, she stupidly did and thrown in joke about how Heather wanted to give Chloe the cake's recipe if the redhead wanted it. Chloe then grabbed the box and threw it inside the trash.

Right where she thought it belonged.

"It looked disgusting to be honest?" Beca gulped. "I was just trying to be polite that's why I…."

Beca did not finish her thought because Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away.

The sound of their bedroom door slamming followed soon.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Stacie Conrad could not believe her eyes.

She seriously, absolutely, could not believe what she had just seen.

"You weak fucking little shit….." she muttered under her breath , careful not to have Bella overhear her. As she let out another curse under her breath, she dialed the all too -familiar number. "Pick up, pick up..."

Her call was picked up after five rings. "Stace –"

"Dude what the fuck?!"

"I know, I know okay?!"

"I'm all packed up. Bella's got the cutest dress ever and my body's bikini-ready and now what? All our plans were thrown out of the window because _you _ could not wait two more days?!"

"I know – "

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Mitchell… I'm so happy for you two." Stacie's voice softened as her eyes darted back towards her laptop. Chloe's beaming face was splashed on the screen and she had never seen the redhead _that _ blissful. But they planned this down to the tee and it was all thrown out the window because –

"I panicked, Stace." Beca sighed. "She was so fucking livid and I panicked."

"So you proposed." Stacie chuckled as she reread Chloe's post. Or _one _of them.

_Cbeale I said yes to forever with BMitch47_

"Yeah…yeah, I did dude. But you gotta understand…." Beca then went on to detail the events that led to the abrupt proposal.

"You're an idiot." Stacie groaned. "We took great lengths to get Aubrey out of the loop to make sure Chloe won't have an iota of clue! Seven months of planning and preparation –"

"I don't know what you wan – "

" And we were so close Beca! So close!"

"Listen, we'll still have the engagement party as planned –"

"It better happen." Stacie huffed. "And you better stay out of trouble from now on."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Okay, Chlo…." Aubrey placed her phone down and faced the redhead. "I am so stoked for you and I can't wait to help you plan your wedding…and I know you're over the moon but….."

"But what Bree?" Chloe absentmindedly giggled as she typed on her phone.

"Can you tone it down a notch? I mean … _14 _ Instagram posts about the engagement, mostly different angles of you two sucking face….."

Chloe frowned. "But Beca looked so cute…"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're gloating."

"I'm not!"

"Tell me you haven't posted anything on Heather's account ."

"Why would I do that?"

Aubrey raised her brow.

"Bree, I don't need to do that. Other people on social media already did." Chloe shrugged.

"Right….."

"Okay, maybe one post…"

"Sure….."

"On all her accounts."

**End.**

**Might have some more one-shots from this universe down the line. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Great Love, True Love**

**I don't own PP!**

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Chloe? Why are you calling –"

"Three month rule Beca….."

"Huh? What?" Beca Mitchell furrowed her brows in confusion at what she just heard. It had been a couple of weeks since she last talked to the redhead and well, that did not end well. She pushed her free hand against her desk, her swivel chair rolling backwards before she stood up. She ran her hand over her face in frustration.

This was the last thing she needed today.

"The three month rule!" Chloe exclaimed. "You know? Waiting three months after a breakup before jumping back in the dating game?"

"I don't know what you're talking about –"

"I'm talking about your other woman Beca!"

Beca was taken aback. Like she truly had to take a pause to understand what was going on. Chloe, however, did not give her much chance to gather her bearings as she went on another rant. "We just split up not even three weeks ago and you're back with her?"

Anger flashed through Beca's eyes. Chloe had been such a brat over the past couple of months leading up to the break up but this one was entirely ludicrous.

"Need I remind you, Chloe that you broke up with me?" Beca growled. "It was you who came up with all the bullshit narratives and broke things off! So don't go around randomly calling me to bitch about something that was your fault from the get go!"

"So it's true then?" Chloe was having a hard time composing herself. She needed to know the truth... "I have been right all along!"

"Shut the fuck up Beale! You know jack shit." Beca ended the call before Chloe can offer a retort.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Beca shrugged on her robe as she moved out of the bed. She felt so irritated and angry. She could not believe that she was here again. It was a cycle that she could not seem to get out of and it pissed her to no end.

"Come back here." The voice from behind Beca called on —half invitation, half command.

She turned.

Her blue eyes narrowed as they landed on the redhead. Chloe had her head propped up by her right hand.

She looked arrogant.

"Fuck off."

"That's not what you were saying last night baby."

"That was a mistake –"

" …" Chloe laughed mockingly. "A mistake? Just like the first one? The fifth time? Or the tenth time last week?"

"Chloe, seriously…." Beca groaned as she moved farther from the bed, not trusting herself when Chloe freaking Beale was looking like a goddess – a naked one – on the fancy bed.

"What?"

"We can't keep having sex –"

"Why not?"

Beca could not believe what she was hearing. "Dude…maybe because we broke up?"

Chloe waved her off. "In theory."

"What does that even mean?" Beca was getting agitated once again,

This was a mistake. The torment of emotions after the heated argument with Chloe last night led her to Chloe's bed once again, Chloe had texted the brunette last night and told Beca that she had packed the remainder of the producer's things and that the brunette should grab them since she would be out for the whole night.

But Chloe was there when Beca arrived and the initial animosity turned into a war of words and things escalated from there and the next thing Beca knew, she was throwing Chloe on the bed.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean baby…."

Beca was at a loss for words. "You are crazy….." Beca shook her head in disbelief. "I have known you can be a little weird but not this crazy…."

Chloe was unfazed. "Come back to bed…."

Beca remained frozen in her spot and Chloe took this as her cue to go for the kill. She moved out of the bed and walked over to stand in front of the producer. She licked Baca's neck, then her ear before she gently kissed her robe-clad shoulder. ". "Call me crazy but Bec….. but you can't deny how awesome we are together."

It was true. Chloe was a bit crazy but damn! Chloe had always made her feel so alive and so wanted.

XXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

XXXXXXX

Chloe had met Beca at a point in her life where she wasn't looking for anything serious. She had just wrapped up her third movie in fifteen months and everything was going so well in her career. She had the money, the right amount of fame – she wasn't an A list star but people were beginning to take her seriously after over five years In the business – and a steady supply of men and women to keep her company.

They met at a party thrown by a movie producer's wife. She was having a blast with her friends when she saw the petite music producer alone in the bar, nursing a glass of what appeared to be whiskey. Although they have not formally met, Chloe knew of the gorgeous brunette. Beca Mitchell was a dream, if Chloe was being honest. It was no secret to her family and closest friends that she fancied the producer. She followed her almost non-active social media accounts and knew every single song she had produced. She was a musical genius and it did not hurt that she was such an eye candy.

The trouble was, Chloe met the producer at a time when Beca Mitchell was heartbroken and unwilling to see past the heartache she was experiencing, it was as if she could not feel anything else other than sadness and could not see anything other than a bunch of shallow people around her.

She knew of Chloe Beale of course. Like, who wouldn't? She may not be uber famous but she was decently known.

But Beca was not overly impressed. Sure Chloe Beale was very pretty and talented but Beca saw her just like the rest of the actresses out there – mostly shallow and jumped from one relationship to another as if it was a marathon contest. She thought the redhead was obnoxious and too "in your face" and it made her uncomfortable to watch. So when Chloe Beale came to sit beside her and started to talk her ear off, Beca was inwardly pissed. She just came to the party out of obligation and mostly to get her mind off her very recent ex-girlfriend. The last thing she wanted to do was to "mingle" and be sociable. But still, the brunette put on a fake smile and indulged the redhead with a polite two-minute conversation before excusing her to sneak out of the event.

They met again about three months later during a meeting for Chloe's next movie. It was a musical-themed movie and although she was a secondary lead, she had a very pivotal role and substantial screen time. Beca Mitchell was tapped as a musical consultant and spent a great deal of time with the actors to perfect all the musical performances. Chloe was uncharacteristically nervous because she wanted to impress the music producer. Their time together had been perfect – work wise. On a personal level though, Chloe still failed to get through the brunette's walls. All her advances were ignored and she was genuinely confused. Did she lose her touch? Was Beca just extremely oblivious? She refused to believe the music producer just outright did not fancy her back. That was just beyond comprehension. There were people lining up to be with her!

There must be a reason for that and it sure as hell was not because Beca Mitchell did not want her. Nope. That was unacceptable.

So Chloe Beale tapped into her inner stalker. The thing with Beca Mitchell was that she kept her private life exactly like that – private. Not much was known about whom she was with or if she even was seeing anybody. She stalked the music producer's social media accounts but she still could not get what she was looking for. She had to resort to bugging her agent to dig deeper and to give her what she needed to know.

"Chloe, I don't think you should waste your time on Mitchell." Rich, her agent told her.

"But I am so into her!" Chloe pouted.

"She does not date "entertainers". She had just come off a relationship with Charlotte Winston and she sure as hell ain't over her. "Rich explained.

"Who?"

Rich just snorted at the redhead's expression. "Daughter of the Ambassador to Germany, owns and runs a research company and was Mitchell's paramour for five years before they called it quits."

"Well she's single so I don't see any issues."

Rich just looked at the redhead as if she was speaking in tongues. "What part of she does not date entertainers did you not understand Chloe?"

"I don't consider myself as one. I am an actor. No, scratch that. I am an artist. Just like she is." Chloe tried to convince her agent. "We're going to be such a great fit so I need you to set me up on a date with her."

Rich just looked at his client with wide eyes. "You worked with her for months. You're telling me you need help to get into someone's pants?"

"She's different, okay?"

"Because she never tripped on her feet to get your attention?"

"That and she was just different." Chloe shrugged. She did not want to get into more details with her agent. Something about Beca made her feel weird inside – like she was so attracted to her in such a way that a moth was attracted to fire. She had attractions before but not of this kind. Not even close.

"This could end badly. If anything, you'll be a rebound."

"I don't care. I'm not looking to get married or anything, I just need to scratch an itch you know?" Chloe shrugged as if to convince herself more than Rich. "I think once I got what I wanted, I'll totes realize she was a mistake and just moved on. It's no biggie."

"I don't know Chloe. She's kind of hard to reach, I mean you've been working with her but you didn't get –"

"Are you telling me there's something you can't do? Because that was your pitch all those years ago… nothing you can't make happen for me?" Chloe challenged Rich. She knew exactly what to say to push his buttons.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

The date was a fail.

The food was great and the conversation started pretty well despite the initial awkwardness. Beca Mitchell was actually very smooth and was everything Chloe had longed for in a date. She was pretty confident that they would be seeing each other again.

Until she shot herself on the foot.

Beca casually asked her about music and she went on a rant about how much she loved Britney Spears and Coolio. She also deemed it cool to showcase her rapping skills by giving Beca a quick albeit a gorgeous rendition of Gangsta Paradise.

Beca got an "emergency call" a mere two minutes later and the music producer apologized for cutting their date short and politely excused herself with a rushed "It had been a great night, I'll call you soon."

Chloe did not give up though. So what if their first date ended sooner than she would have wanted? She almost had Beca and if there was one thing to describe Chloe Beale, it was persistent. Beca might have been turned off with her actions but at least she already had a glimpse of what Chloe was – without the redhead trying to be someone she was not. In time, she knew Beca would get past it and even find it endearing. She refused to give up but she also refused to change who she was. To anyone else, they were opposites and won't ever work. Yet Chloe saw something during that short lived date. They had something beautiful. She would never tell Rich but she knew she ate her words five minutes into the date.

She was so going to marry Beca Mitchell.

And that was saying a lot considering they haven't even slept together yet.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXX

Chloe pulled the greatest comeback in the history of comebacks.

After seven months of dating exclusively, Beca Mitchell officially asked her to be her girlfriend.

"I thought you were supposed to just scratch the itch?" Rich snorted. They were in his office, going over the script for Chloe's next project when Rich had to call a break because his client was severely distracted texting back and forth with one cute music producer. "It had been over a year and you still look insanely itchy." He shook his head as he dropped the file on the stack of papers on his desk.

Chloe merely shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say, Rich. The big crush just got bigger and I have fallen hard and deep."

"Sex that great huh?"

Chloe sighed dreamily, "I came eight times last night and four times before I got here –"

"Okay TMI Chloe!"

"I'm actually looking to have those hands and mouth insured. Do you –"

"Shut the fuck up Beale!"

"You're just jealous because Chicago's not putting out." She stuck her tongue at her agent who just rolled his eyes. "What?"

"If you have been paying attention you would have realized that I dropped him months ago."

"Wait, what?"

"His performance and size were indirectly proportional to his good looks." He shrugged.

"Oh poor you….." Chloe hugged her agent who squirmed out of her embrace. "Let me comfort you Richie…..do you want additional five percent commissions? We can revise the contract. You know I don't mind –"

"Make it ten and I'm comforted." Rich teased.

"Now you're just being an opportunistic ass!"

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Beca would roll her eyes each time Chloe claimed she 'nailed' her on their second date. Or how said date became the game changer – the date that got Beca hooked. After the disastrous first date (Chloe would describe it as challenging) , Chloe pulled out all the stops. She came early and was welcomed by Amy – Beca's bestfriend – who rushed out of the house after informing the redhead that Beca was getting ready. True to her stalkerish persona, Chloe's interest was piqued when she heard the gorgeous voice that came from one of the rooms. Without any hesitation, she went inside the room, straight to the bathroom and giddily prodded Beca to sing her lady jam with her. It felt like an out of body experience for Beca and she could not exactly pinpoint when she started to see past Chloe's craziness and actually take her seriously. She just woke up one day feeling like she needed to see Chloe in order for her day to feel right and complete. The redhead wormed her way to the producer's system until she genuinely could not fathom a life without one Chloe Beale..

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Beca Mitchell learned quickly that Chloe Beale carried a jealous streak like no other. She complained to Rich about it but the agent could only offer an empathizing pat on the back since he admitted that he'd never seen Chloe get jealous in all the years they'd known each other.

The producer thought it would come to pass. It was normal and they were still in the adjustment stage. Beca herself would get annoyed when someone would look at Chloe creepily so maybe it all will pass once they were more settled in their relationship.

Except things only worsened with each passing day. Chloe would get pissed at the simplest lack of attention from Beca. They fought in a grocery store parking lot after the redhead stormed out (after pinching Beca's arm) because she thought Beca was checking out the pregnant woman in front of them. They bickered about Beca's obsession with video games and how the brunette never seemed to notice the redhead as soon as she started playing.

But their biggest blow ups were always about Charlotte. Nothing and no one else pissed Chloe more than the mere idea of Beca's ex.

"What do you mean you don't want to be my date to the SAG Awards?" Chloe was beyond annoyed.

"It means I don't want to. I don't see any other explanation than that."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "The way I see it, you don't want anybody to know we're together."

"That's a load of bull."

"We're not even Social media-official Bec! You refuse to post any picture of us!"

"Because I don't want the circus that comes with all of it. I don't want people nosing around our private life. It's called private for a reason."

"I call bullshit on that." Chloe was mad. Really mad now. "I think you don't want Charlotte to know we're together."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There were a couple of photos of you and Charlotte years ago attending some event. So I know you were never this allergic to going out in public."

"Ahhh." Beca was also mad at this point. "Let me guess? You had to do some serious back reading or was it back viewing of Charlie's Instagram photos huh?"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh but it is! You just had to throw it in my face that I was out there with Charlie and how dare me not do the same thing with you now!"

"Stop saying her name!"

"Stop bringing her up then!"

"I will if you stop thinking about her!"

"You're ridiculous." Beca grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. She stopped and turned to look at the redhead. "And for the record, the only times I went out with Charlotte in public were for charity events that I personally organized."

xxxxxxx

Chloe could not help herself.

She was never a jealous person. Her past string of relationships could attest to that. She had been with gorgeous people. She was no stranger to other people leering at her and whoever she was with and she was genuinely cool with it. It was human nature and she never had a problem with it.

So it came as a huge surprise to her when she got together with Beca and she could not control the green-eyed monster within her. It was weird because she never set out to be in anything serious with Beca but that all changed after that first date. A lot of things changed since then. She used to get irritated when people fawn over her. Some of her relationships ended so soon because she felt suffocated from all the attention she was receiving. With Beca? She wanted all of her attention and she would flare up whenever she would see Beca giving something or someone else more attention- especially when she was right there. No, Beca was not an inattentive lover. She was in fact surprisingly doting.

But a part of her was always insecure when it came Charlotte Winston. She was with Beca for so long and she was perfect. Charlotte came from a family of high social and political status but made her own name as the CEO of her own research company. She was very pretty and smart and blonde – the All-American girl really. This was the woman Beca was keen on building a life with. She perfectly fit the private lifestyle Beca seemed so intent to keep. To make matters worse, Beca still lived in the same house she built with Charlotte. But Beca knew what to say to quell all the bad feelings and Chloe would feel better and they'd go back to being Beca and Chloe.

XXXXXXX

**Over a month ago...**

They were together for almost two years when it all went south again.

Beca had suddenly found herself being in contact with Charlotte due to her father throwing his hat in their home state's Senatorial race. Conrad Winston personally asked Beca to help him create his campaign's official songs. Chloe was made aware of this offer and despite not feeling completely comfortable, she did not want to be _that _kind of girlfriend.

"I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable. They'd understand." Beca said with a gentle smile.

"No, it's cool." I kinda like him. I've heard him speak and he seemed really genuine and I liked his policies."

"You can come with me during – "

"Bec…." Chloe moved to cuddle with Beca on the couch. "It's alright. I'll be very busy these coming months for that new Netflix show and I really can't come with you."

"If you're sure –"

"I am sure" Chloe moved further into Beca's personal space until she was straddling her. "For now though, how about some Netflix and chill?"

"You got it babe…." Beca chuckled before she captured Chloe's lips in hers.

XXXXXXX

Things were pretty relaxed after that. Chloe went on to work while Beca did the same – splitting her time between her regular job and working pro bono for the campaign. They still found time to be together with Beca dropping by the set of Chloe's show or just hanging out at the redhead's apartment whenever possible.

One particular hard day on set proved to be more catastrophic for Chloe than she could have imagined. She felt sick and she was hungry and beyond exhausted. She was on the phone with Beca hours earlier and she was bummed to learn that her girlfriend's flight from New York was cancelled due to bad weather. They were supposed to spend the next day – which was the only day they can have before Chloe had to fly to London for a quick press tour – together; before Beca would also need to fly to Tokyo for an important meeting about a possible blockbuster merger. The prospects of them seeing each other in the next three weeks after already being separated for close to a month were dim. The thought added to Chloe's foul mood.

The redhead had retired to her trailer for a five-hour beak that she intended to use too get some sleep when she made the regrettable decision to check on her Twitter and Instagram account. After a few minutes of scrolling through her mentions, a photo caught her eye. It was a group photo of Brad Winston and his family surrounded by his closest aides inside a huge suite. The group looked to be in high spirits but as she looked closely, she saw the familiar figure of her girlfriend in the background. She was laughing – her head held back, oblivious to her surroundings as a blonde woman had her hand on the music producer's arm. They looked like they were having a blast and Chloe can't help the heat that rose in her chest at the sight of Beca having so much fun with Charlotte. She scrolled through the tag and grew angrier as another photo came up. This time it was a photo of Beca and Charlotte sitting close to each other on the couch along with the rest of the family.

Chloe decided to call Beca since the brunette was awaiting her call. She frowned when she heard the automated voicemail instead of her girlfriend.

They fought a lot after that night.

Chloe's mood completely changed. Over the next few days, she picked fights with Beca every chance she got and constantly insisted that there was no way Charlotte was being completely platonic towards Beca in the course of the latter's job stint at the campaign.

"You are being unreasonable!" Beca yelled in frustration. "Charlie and I will always be friends. Our families are friends and I am her niece's godmother. But we were never going to get back together. She's with someone and if you have forgotten, I'm with you!"

"Oh look at that!" Chloe sneered. "I'm the one who forgot we're together? Really? Me?!"

"Yes, you!"

"I wasn't the one frolicking halfway across the country acting like I was single!"

"You are speaking nonsense! It's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?"

"Exactly."

"Well, since you seemed to enjoy acting like you were single, go be one."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're now single."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I just did."

Beca chuckled dryly. "Fine."

"Fine." Chloe nodded mockingly.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Present Time**

"You are crazy…." Beca whispered as Chloe ravaged her neck with open-mouth kisses.

"Always Bec." Chloe's mouth was now on Beca's ear. "I've always been crazy for you….."

"We need to talk, Chloe." Beca cupped Chloe's face in her hands and willed the redhead to look at her. "This has to stop."

"No…" Chloe groaned as her eyes looked panicked.

"Chloe –"

"No Bec…." Chloe was anxious now, gone was the confidence and smugness she exhibited just a moment earlier. "I made a mistake, okay?"

"That's why we need to talk." Beca caressed the redhead's cheek with her thumb, "We both made mistakes. It pisses me off that we do this weird thing where we fight and have sex and leave each other and then find ourselves back in the same situation again and again. So let's talk for real."

"I never waned to break up…." Chloe admitted n defeat.

"I kind of got that the first time we had sex post break up." Beca chuckled. "We're idiots."

"I just love you so much Bec." Chloe muttered so softly. "I get so scared because I feel like I could lose you anytime."

"You don't have to worry about that, Chlo. You'll always have me."

"I'll try Bec, I really will. I'll be better."

"Me too, Chlo. I swear you have nothing to be scared of. Charlie and I are just friends now."

"She was like, your great love or something." Chloe reasoned out, "You've been together for so long and I remember how broken-hearted you looked that first night I saw you. I guess a part of me will always be jealous of that connection you had with her. I mean, she had you, Bec. For so long."

"You're right. She had me. But _you _have me. And that's all that matters." Beca ever so gently brushed her lips against Chloe's. "I want you to listen to me Chlo….." Beca looked into those beautiful eyes she loved so dearly "I loved Charlie with all that I had before and she did love me the same way. We were great friends because of our families and things went well between us. We had a house together and we had our separate careers we loved so much. But it never really took us long to realize that we were merely settling. We could not tell when the love turned to convenience and before we knew it, the passion was gone. We stuck it out for our families but we both knew that what we had was not the kind of love we wanted." Beca smiled sadly at the revelation. "I broke it off and yes, I was broken hearted. But it was not because I could not live without her or because I was still in love with her. I was saddened because I fooled myself into believing that she was _it_, you know? That she was the one. And then I realized that she wasn't and I felt so lost after that."

Chloe instinctively laced her hand with Beca's. Her eyes remained focused on those dark blue ones and took in every single word she was hearing. "Then life threw me a curved ball – I met you." Beca smirked. "I didn't know what to make of you."

"I was a weirdo."

"Still are." Beca grinned. "I remember thinking, 'damn she's so pretty but damn she seemed cray'. And I was surprised when Amy told me you wanted to have a date with me. To be honest, I didn't want to. Nothing personal but I never really wanted to date people from the entertainment industry. I thought you lot are high maintenance and need validation every single time and I didn't want that"

"I'm sadly a little bit of both." The redhead admitted.

"You are." Beca nodded. "But I was even more surprised when I realized that I didn't mind it all. You weren't shallow even if you are high maintenance. And you're pretty smart even if sometimes your actions were questionable. Your heart had always been in the right place. And despite your lack of regard for personal space as well as all your weird quirks….Chloe Beale, you have the most beautiful soul."

"Beca…."

"I fell in love with you so much and so darn quickly for my liking and it scared me too, you know? You can have anyone you wanted Chlo. I was sure I was only going to be _one of them _you know?"

"Would you be mad if I tell you that was the case? I mean, I never thought I'd fall so deep right off the bat. I told Rich you were just an itch I needed to scratch but I was so wrong."

"I can't believe we've been together for a while and we haven't had this conversation…." Beca shook her head in disbelief.

"I wanted you so bad and I just couldn't stay away…."

"I wanted to stay away but you made me feel so alive that I really could not do it no matter how I wanted to…."

"Do I still?"

"Do you still what?"

"Make you feel so alive?"

Beca smiled, "always Chlo. All the fucking time."

XxXXXXX

XxXXXXX

XxXXXXX

* * *

**Three years later**

Rich watched as the six month-old redhead crawled swiftly towards the unsuspecting trio sat cross-legged on the living room floor. Beca Mitchell was playing with a couple of toddlers – a blonde tot who looked so much like her Mummy Amy and a brunette boy who was the carbon copy of his Daddy Benji. Two pairs of eyes looked on curiously as the redhead baby reached Beca and without any warning, pushed the two other toddlers out of her way before she crawled into her Mommy's lap. Piercing cries filled the room and Rich and Chloe gasped in surprise as they saw little Sophie Mitchell moved to wrap her tiny, chubby arms around Beca's neck.

Rich could only laugh in amusement. "If the red hair didn't give it away, that action definitely did. Sophie really is your daughter, Chloe. She's a jealous bean –"

"Oh shut it, Rich!" Chloe glared at her agent as she walked towards the crying toddlers.

Rich just shook his head as he looked on. Chloe was trying her best to comfort the other babies while Sophie blabbered incoherently at Beca.

Oh boy. There was no way Sophie Mitchell would lose out to any other baby for her Mommy's attention.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
